FwPCSS23
is the 23rd episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 119th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Michiru and Kaoru try figuring out what it is they really want. To defeat Pretty Cure or fight for their happiness. '' Summary Michiru and Kaoru sit in the Fountain of Sky while thinking about how they originally didn't care what Akudaikan did. The fountain was dried, trees broken, not a single ray of light or blowing wind - they believed it was fine for Akudaikan to do this. But they started to reconsider when they met Saki and Mai. As they recall such a memory, they continue to fight Pretty Cure. The ask the girls why they won't fight them back and Bloom tells them that they are friends. Kaoru claims they aren't at all, then tries to attack Egret, only for Bloom to defend her. Egret realizes that Michiru and Kaoru had been the two who saved them some days back, and they thank them, causing Michiru and Kaoru to express confusion. They remind them that they are not friends again, then claim their saving them wasn't intentional. This causes them to wonder if maybe they really don't want the world to be destroyed. Kaoru simply states in response that if they were to defeat them, Akudaikan will be happy. His happiness is their own happiness, and this is their destiny. Bloom and Egret voice their opinions of this by saying a destiny can be changed, but as Michiru prepares to attack again, she is stopped by Kaoru. Kaoru admits that she wants to change her destiny, but Michiru believes they can't. Bloom and Egret have been able to do so much for everyone, and reveal that they had been the ones to destroy the Fountain of the Sky. Flappy and Choppy assure them that they can fix it though, by gathering the seven Miracle Drops, and the Fountain can be as beautiful as the Land of Greenery. Kaoru and Michiru seem genuinely happy with this idea and they agree to help Pretty Cure, officially befriending them for real. To their surprise, Goyan's voice can be heard and a hole in the ground opens, revealing himself to them. He asks them why they are not fighting, even though it was their order - but Egret interrupts by saying they are friends, so they don't need to fight. Goyan resumes teasing them and attacks the girls, grabbing Michiru and Kaoru in an attempt to take them away. Bloom and Egret grab their hands and try to stop him, causing all four girls to fall through the hole and land in Dark Fall, right before Akudaikan. Goyan introduces the girls as Cure Bloom and Cure Egret, then Michiru and Kaoru beg with Akudaikan to reconsider destroying the world. He refuses, and asks them to destroy Pretty Cure again, but the girls refuse and ask him to listen to them again. Goyan claims that they are unable to obey orders because they can't destroy their friends, causing Akudaikan to get angry and shock them with his powers. Bloom demands to know why he won't listen to them and he reveals to be their father, stating that they have to obey his orders. Bloom argues by saying they have finally found their true life wish, but this does nothing for him. He starts to shoot lightning in all directions again and Bloom and Egret form their spiritual shields to protect them. They begin to fight Akudaikan, but Michiru and Kaoru tell them to run away while they can. They refuse and use Twin Stream Splash, but it didn't work. As Akudaikan prepares to attack again, Michiru and Kaoru rise and use their powers to temporarily protect Bloom and Egret. The girls thank them and hand over the remaining six Miracle Drops before teleporting Bloom and Egret back to the Land of Greenery before Akudaikan kills them. As they stand, returned to their normal form, the girls begin to weep the loss of their friends. Major Events *Michiru and Kaoru's past as the guardians of the Fountain of the Sky for Dark Fall is revealed. *Cure Bloom and Egret attempt to fight Michiru and Kaoru, but cannot due to their bond. *Goyan reveals himself to the Cures to force Michiru and Kaoru back to Dark Fall. *The Cures face Akudaikan for the first time. *Michiru and Kaoru sacrifice themselves to allow the Cures to escape, likewise giving them the six remaining Miracle Drops for the Fountain of the Sky to see it restored. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Kiryuu Michiru *Kiryuu Kaoru *Goyan *Akudaikan Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star